Set in Stone
Set in Stone is the third episode of the original Object Overload. Episode Description In this new installment, the O.O cast face their first ever elimination? Who will stay? Who will go? Well, stop reading this, and watch the episode! Plot Cold open The episode starts with Clock as he tells his teammates to prepare for the elimination. Candy then walks in and asked him what's he talking about since everyone on the team is up for elimination but him. Clock says if one of his members gets eliminated he'll worry about Team Tune. Globe comes up, saying that one of Team Time will be eliminated, and that's all. Clock agrees, saying his team shouldn't argue about it. Meanwhile, Crayon says that she is scared, and orders Melony to give her a massage to calm her down. Melony is about to do it, but then Dusty tells her to not do so, saying Crayon is a "smellyhead." Crayon tells Dusty that she is not a smellyhead. Melony asks for an opinion, but Crayon tells her no. Elsewhere a bit near Crayon and Melony, Cherry walks up to Top Hat, who is looking near a mirror. The armless cherry asks Top Hat what he is doing. Top Hat greets Cherry, and tells that, since it's first elimination, he wants to look nice for the elimination. The legless cherry says "what?" in reply. Top Hat sighs, then says that because he is going to an event doesn't mean he has to dress informuly. The armless cherry asks where Top Hat got the mirror. The legless cherry looks at it, which (unluckily for him) breaks. He then throws the mirror in frustration. The mirror hits Popcorn, who then bumps into Lighter. Lighter, enraged, says that she did not bump into her. Popcorn is scared, and then killed by Lighter with a glass shard. Tissue is seen, causing Lighter to ask what he wants (calling him a spitwad in the process). Tissue taunts Lighter, causing him to throw another glass shard. Tissue dodges the shard, and it instead aims for Melony. Crayon informs to Melony that she is her right-hand man (lady...thing) and therefore doesn't get an opinion. Melony says that she deserves an opinion, but gets hit by the glass shard mid-sentence. Crayon tells Lighter to stop killing her friends, only for Lighter to say if she can do anything about it. Crayon answers no, and Lighter tells her to get out of his way. Lighter walks over to Clock, asking him what he would do for the elimination. Clock asks for what he means, and Lighter replies if he's not going to vote him off. Clock scoffs, saying that he does not care if his team eliminates him, since he is a jerk who care nothing less about his teammates. However, Lighter considers it harsh, and says that they can make a pretty good team (as he thinks he and Clock can be unstoppable together). Clock doesn't want to form an alliance with Lighter, and tells him to leave him alone. Casey, who is standing with Snowglobe, ask what's Lighter's problem. The host is then shown, saying he doesn't know, but it's about to be the contestant's problem. Clock asks if it's the elimination, but the host says no, but says the fact that he is about to slap him around the face if he interrupts him again. but it seems Clock is right. Clock asks what happens, and the host answers by saying that he and his team will go to the Elimination Area and take a seat there. Clock asks what does Team Tune do, and the host answers that they stand around doing nothing. The host asks if everyone is ready. Casey isn't, but it's too bad for her. Elimination After the intro, Snowglobe sarcastically remarks that the intro was the perfect way to send contestants to the Elimination Area. Popcorn says that the seats are comfy, with the host saying that they were expensive. Candy, being impatient, tells the host to move on to the votes. The host tells her to hold on, He then says that for those who knew what challenges were, he assumes they knew what eliminations were. He then says, for those who didn't know, that basically everyone on Team Time voted for someone else, and the person with the most votes are set off the show. Casey says that's a scary thought. The host is ready to announce the votes, saying the prizes for the elimination were blocks of cement, which Tissue replies by saying "Yeowch!" Since Clock had immunity, he is safe. Globe, Candy, Melony, and Popcorn are the next people declared safe. Cherry, Snowglobe, Tissue, Casey, and Picture were also safe, meaning Dusty, Crayon, Top Hat, and Lighter are in the bottom four. Dusty and Crayon are safe, meaning Top Hat and Lighter were the bottom 2. Top Hat is shocked, and Lighter tells the host that he will kill him if he is eliminated. The host pushes Lighter back to his seat. The host then tries to announce the last person safe, but gets distracted by saying that he's going to open his Christmas presents, which he pulls out in front of him. Top Hat calls the host a buffoon, and says that he had the gifts for months. The host says that he was saving them for a special occasion. The gifts then open automatically, releasing four objects. The host asks what the objects are. The totem pole-like object whisper-chat with each other. The head on the top wants to let the bottom go ahead, but the bottom wants vice versa. The top head tells the bottom head if the two heads say their name at the same time. The bottom head agrees. The top head counts down from 3 and then both heads say that their name is Tiki. The fly swatter asks where are they. Cherry comes up to both the fly swatter and Tiki, with the armless cherry saying that it's nice to meet them. However, the legless cherry asks what the objects are, calling them bozos in the process. The bottom head of Tiki says that its not nice, and the armless cherry tells the legless cherry that she;s trying to make new friends. The fly swatter then says that his name is Fly Swat. Popcorn says hi to Fly Swat, and he waves back at her. The lock, with a very hyperactive glee, says she is Locky, and asks if the elimination was some kind of party. The host then says that the place is an elimination. Locky, pronouncing it wrong, asks what an elimination is. Snowglobe remarks that elimination is pronounced "elimination" and it means that one of Team Time's members is going to be kicked off. Locky asks if this was a show, saying that she always wanted to be in a show. The television asks what kind of show it is. The host says it's more or less than a competition. He then says his name, which is Gamey. The top head of Tiki says it's nice to meet Gamey. Gamey then asks Locky (calling her the yellow one) if she wanted to be in a show, which she says yes to. Tiki also says that they want to be in a show. The television says that he heard of these kinds of shows and were apparently hilarious, then saying that he is in. Gamey says that the objects are eager to join. The television asks if they are able to join, in which Gamey says yes to. Locky then says that she can't wait for her gal-pals when she gets home, saying that they will be jealous. Lighter then says asks about the elimination, Gamey resumes the elimination, saying the last person safe was Top Hat. Lighter is then angered, saying he will kill everyone. While he says this, the Sender Scoop Thrower from Battle for Dream Island is seen scooping him. Lighter is then flung into the Contestant Cannon and shot into the sky. Casey asks where Lighter went, which Gamey doesn't know. He only knows that the cannon is able to shoot someone into space. Meanwhile in space An orange planet is shown in space. Lighter lands on the planet in front of a sign. Lighter reads the sign, which welcomes him to Prison Planet. Lighter kicks the sign, destroying it. Back in Animania Tissue, who is walking with the television, is happy that Lighter is gone. Kite asks Team Time how the elimination went, which Casey says it's great, saying that her team is happy they voted Lighter off the show. Kite is also happy, but mid-sentence (while she was saying that Lighter is a big jerk), she notices the newbies. Kite asks who are they, and Gamey says that they are Tiki, Television, Locky and Fly Swat. Locky comes up and says hi to everyone, especially Ping Pong Ball, who greets her back in a weird way. Locky notices PPB does not have limbs, and asks him who stole his limbs. PPB is confused, and Locky comes and asks him if she can get them back for him. Ping Pong Ball is fine without his limbs. Paper Airplane tells to Toothy that he is happy that he got third in the first challenge. Coney says its amazing. Toothy jumps off of PA, and says that he is awesome. Fly Swat is seen watching the alliance, and thinks this could give him ways to improve his self esteem, and this could make him also have new friends. Fly Swat comes up to the group, and asks what they are doing. Coney greets Fly Swat, and Paper Airplane says that the group was talking about their leader. Fly Swat asks "Leader?" confusingly, and Toothy walks up to him, saying that the leader is him. Fly Swat asks if the group is an alliance, which Toothy says yes to. Fly Swat asks if he can join, causing Coney and PA to gasp. Toothy asks Fly Swat if he thinks someone can join his alliance, startling him. Toothy then asks him if he thinks someone would walk up and ask to join, startling him more. Toothy, however, lets Fly Swat into his alliance, making Fly Swat not get startled anymore and cheer happily. Fly Swat asks Toothy what he does now. Toothy, Coney, and Paper Airplane explain the alliances only rules: that all the alliance members must vote for the same person in eliminations and that they can't back-stab each other. Gamey is then shown, saying it's enough chit-chat and it was time for the challenge. Locky says that chllenges sound "challenging." In the challenge, the teams will be given a giant chunk of rock. Popcorn asks if he means the candy (referencing the candy called Pop Rocks), which Gamey says nope to. Boombox asks what they would do woth the rock. Gamey says that each team will be given a number of pickaxes. Boombox tells Gamey to continue, and he says that they will chisel a statue of him. Kite says it seems fair enough and asks for the rules. Deaths * Lighter kills Popcorn with a glass shard. * Lighter, attempting to aim a glass shard at Tissue, ends up hitting Melony instead, killing her. * Melony is squished by Team Time's Gamey statue. Trivia *In this episode and onwards until the reboot, Dusty is voiced by Adam Katz. *In this episode and onwards, Disc is voiced by Eddie Kingston *This is the first time Gamey mentions his name. *The title is named after the idiom "set in stone," meaning "can't be changed anymore." Goofs * When Gamey says it's times up, his lip sync comes later than he says it. Category:Episode Category:Original Category:Episodes where Team Tune won the challenge